


The Wrong Couple

by LarryHemlinson



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AHH, F/F, F/M, Imagines are great, Jealous Sweet Pea, Jealousy, Jughead is life, M/M, Protective Sweet Pea, Sweet Pea is hot af, The reader is you duh, You cute, i’m a sucker for jealousy, the reader is badass too, they aren’t in it much though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryHemlinson/pseuds/LarryHemlinson
Summary: It’s the jacket on your back that makes you a target.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck, y/n! There’s twists, there’s turns, jealousy, and kidnapings! Let’s hope you get out alive ;).

It’s the jacket on your back that makes you a target. 

Walking the streets is a normally hard task with all of the rumors going around that the Serpents are behind all the madness, but today is a particularly hard journey home. 

Riverdale High to your house is no easy feat, consisting of crossing multiple North Siders that hate on the South Siders. 

You, well. You were simply a mistake. 

The school has just been practically destroyed, the riot finally dying down. You’re heading home with a few scrapes and bruises littered across your body from your multiple encounters with ignorant North siders, but you managed your own. 

You’re walking along with a few others, but after a few minutes you notice that nearly everyone has gone in separate directions, leaving you alone with a creeping suspicion that someone is watching you. 

At first, you thought the footsteps behind you were your own. But after a few extra taps of a foot, you constantly look over your unprotected shoulder. 

The person who grabs you from behind is a complete surprise. You yell, thrashing, not hesitating to slam your elbow into any surface of the others body. 

After a few quick moments, you’re pushed down to your knees. The person above you is flanked by three others, all who wear matching masks. 

“You will pay for what you have done,” the leader, who has the brightest blue eyes, states. 

All you can do is smirk, ignoring the rising feeling of panic,“Give me your best shot, pretty boy,” 

and before you know it, you’re attacked from all sides. Blackness doesn’t take long to hit you.  
\- - - 

The ringing of his phone makes him groan. Who the hell is calling him at 2 in the morning? Nevertheless, Sweet Pea rolls onto his side. Unknown flashes across the screen. With a dip in his brow, Sweet Pea answers the call. 

“Who is this?” He instantly says into the phone, growing annoyed by this situation. 

“Is this Sweet Pea?” the voice presses. He doesn’t recognize it. 

Sweet pea blinks his eyes in confusion, “Whose asking?” 

“Oh, just a not so friendly neighbor. I just wanted to let you know that I have your little girlfriend here,” 

Pea huffs out a laugh, rolling his eyes, “Sorry, man, you have the wrong guy,” 

There’s silence on the other side, before a heated whisper argument is heard, consisting of “what do you MEAN we have the wrong girl?” And “you can’t do anything right! Is this even the right guy?” 

After a few moments, the line connects again, “well, you better come save this girl,” the voice sounds bland and annoyed. 

Sweet pea, once again, rolls his eyes, “and why should I do that?” 

“Because she’s a serpent,” this single line makes Pea freeze. The common saying rings in his ears, ‘Serpents always stick together.’ 

Sweet Pea groans, his hand getting tangled in his hair, “Where is she?” 

“Meet me at Pops in twenty. Alone.” 

\- - - - - 

“You know he doesn’t even know who I am, right?” you announce, attempting to get on their nerves. You’re tied up to the dumpster behind Pops, standing against the back of the building. Disrespectful, you think bitterly. This dumpster stinks. The panic that had nearly overcome you earlier has nearly subsided completely. These are mere boys, the worst they can do is bruise you up. Or so you think. 

“Shut up, snake,” he hisses, throwing something in your general direction, missing by mere inches. You can’t tell if he meant to miss or not. 

“I’m just giving you a heads up for when he doesn’t show up,” you taunt, distracting the boy. Your left hand is nearly out of the loop of the rope. You’ve been attempting to shimey it out for minutes now. 

Two of the boys who helped attack you are hiding in the nearby woods, scoping out when and where Sweet Pea is going to arrive. 

The third boy is sitting in the getaway car a block away. 

Pretty boy is currently pacing in front of you. 

“He’ll show up,” he says, glancing down at his watch for the thousandth time. “Dammit!” He yells suddenly, startling you as he kicks the dumpster with such ferocity that you’re surprised he doesn’t break his toe. 

He instantly stops, his face in noticeable pain. 

“How stupid could you be to kick a dumpster?” You say, titling your head to the side. 

Pretty boy points his furious gaze towards you. He stalks up to you, looking down on you with fury. Fear bubbles in your chest. 

“You don’t want to make me mad right now,” he hisses. 

“And you call me the snake,” you say bitterly, sneering at him. 

His hand connects with your face, more blood dribbling from your split lip. 

You tense for a second, before glancing back over to him. This, you can deal with. Unpredictablely, now, is a different story. You give him a cheeky grin, ignoring how painful it is. You can tell blood is dripping down your teeth onto your chin. 

He gives you a disgusted look, “you’re hideous,” he mutters. 

“Awe, thanks Pretty Boy.” Your response seems to make him even angrier, driving him to lean in dangerously close. 

“I’m glad Sweet Pea isn’t coming to save you. You don’t deserve to be saved.” 

You flinch at that, eyes closing momentarily. 

“Who said I wasn’t coming to save her?” A new voice rings out in the dark of the night. “Not like she needs my saving anyway.” 

Your eyes flash open, watching as Pretty boys head whips back. You try to glance around him, but he stands right in front of you. 

“Ah! Finally, you showed up.” He says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yes, I did.” Sweet Pea says, and you can only imagine the bored look on his face. “But like I said, she’s a big girl, she’s not some damsel in distress. I’m only the back up.” You smirk at this. Of course Sweet Pea would say this. He knows that Serpents are equal, no matter the gender. “Now just let her go so we can get on with our lives.” 

“Not just yet,” he says, “I need something in return,” your eyes narrow, of course this douche bag had you for a reason. You continue to struggle out of the ropes. Your left hand is seconds away from being released. 

“And that is?” 

“Jughead Jones,” he says strongly. 

You couldn’t help but burst into laughter. 

Pretty boy steps aside, finally giving you the chance to see Sweet Pea. 

You’ve never seen him so close before. He seems taller. Much, much, taller. His dark hair moves with the wind, dark eyes finding yours in a heart beat. 

You quickly glance away before you get too caught up, “You’re a fool, pretty boy. Jughead is worth a million of me,” you say, laughing again at the absurdity of this situation. Your eyes find Sweet Peas again. His eyes never left you. 

Pretty boy back hands you suddenly, your already bruised eye pounding with pain. 

“Hit me like you mean it, babe,” you say, before feeling your left hand slip the ropes in a final attempt. Your hand shoots up so fast it surprises even yourself. You have a hold of his throat now, his eyes going comically wide. The power you feel in this fleeting moment makes you feel alive. 

Your right hand is still tied, unfortunately making things difficult. He knees you in the stomach, you gasping and letting go. 

Before a second passes, Sweet Pea is on him, pushing him to the ground and punching him repeatedly. Pretty boy is knocked out in no time. 

You can’t keep your eyes off of Sweet Pea. He looks so.. attractive. Which is wrong, in so many ways, that seeing your beforehand kidnapper being beaten is such a turn on. Or maybe Sweet Pea was simply a turn on. 

He stands, glancing towards you. “Are you alright?” He’s out of breath, huffing after his little fight with pretty boy. 

All you can do is nod, before noticing a fast movement from behind his shoulder. The two boys in the woods are running towards us. “Behind you,” You breathe out, still leaning forwards holding your stomach. Damn those bony knees. 

Sweet Pea turns in time to dodge the first fist. 

Your eyes flicker away as you hear grunts of pain and cracks of bones. 

You quickly untie your right hand, ignoring the sharp pain. The driver, who you completely forgot about, is screeching towards you. Pretty boy, who you previously thought was unconscious, is standing, glowering at you. He takes one step towards you. You don’t give him a chance to get closer. 

You fling yourself forwards, connecting with his concrete like body, but having enough force to knock him down. 

Your legs wrap tightly around his waist, holding him in place. Your right hand pulls back, delivering a hard punch to his jaw. 

He grunts with pain, before throwing you off of him, quickly switching your positions. 

He has you pinned underneath him, your hands held tightly by your side. 

“You don’t look so hideous in this position,” he whispers, smirking, his pupils dilated. 

You spit the blood from your mouth into his face. His eyes boil with fury.

Suddenly there’s a growl from behind you, to which both of you glance towards. 

Sweet Pea has both of the boys lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood, the rise of their chests the only proof that they’re alive. 

His dark eyes are staring daggers into pretty boy. “Get off of her,” he growls out, his hands clenched into fists. 

Pretty boy looks from him, to you, to the getaway driver. He glances back down at you, and lightly slaps your cheek. “Until next time,” he whispers, before leaping up and making a run for the car. 

Sweet Pea is chasing after him in seconds, while I lay there stunned. 

The sound of screeching tires is all that is heard, leaving everything in a nauseating silence. 

You sit up, flickering you eyes toward Sweet Pea. His chest is heaving in anger. He walks closer to you. You notice the fresh black eye, and a few cuts on his jaw. 

You stand up unsteadily. You stare at each other, not knowing what to do. 

There’s sirens in the distance. 

He gestures for you to follow him to his motorcycle. You feel odd. Should you thank him? You slowly walk behind him, your stomach still in knots from the harsh blow that the boy delivered to your ribs. 

Once on his bike, you cling onto him, already knowing how fast the Serpents usually drive. 

After what seems to be decades, you reach his trailer. He gently helps you off the bike. 

“Are you alright?” He asks so quietly that you barely hear him. Butterflies explode in your stomach. You quickly rid yourself of these feelings. 

“Yeah, nothing I can’t handle,” You try to smile, but your split lip reopens. You grimace in pain. 

“Come on,” he says, grabbing your arm lightly and bringing you into his trailer. Those stupid butterflies make an appearance again. 

He goes into the bathroom, presumably grabbing the first aid kit. 

You lean gently against the counter, observing everything around you. The trailer is on the messy side, but not anything disgusting. There’s a few clothes lingering here and there, with a sink half full of unwashed dishes. 

You hear Sweet Pea enter the room again. He’s indeed carrying a first aid kit. 

“Here,” he says, patting the counter. You don’t hesitate, jumping on top of the counter, sitting down on a clear spot. Your legs dangle over the side. 

Should you say something? After a few minutes of him ruffling through the box, you gently put your hand on his. Might as well ask what you need to hear. He instantly freezes, his eyes slowly traveling up towards yours. 

“Why’d you come?” You whisper, your hand lingering on his. 

“Because you’re a serpent,” he answers, not hesitating. 

You try to smile but fail. Your eyes drift to the ground. Of course the only reason he saved you was because you’re a serpent. Why else would he? 

“Hey,” he whispers, grabbing your chin and titling it to look at him. “I’m happy I got you,” he says genuinely, seemingly looking straight into your soul. 

Your eyes shift from his eyes to his lips. “Me too,” you say, before he presses his lips against yours. You ignore the sting of your split lip, and the pounding of your head. It drifts into the back of your mind as you wrap your hands around his neck, shifting your body so it’s pressed against his. 

He pulls away as you rest your forehead on his. That was truly the best kiss you’ve ever experienced. Your first, quite frankly. 

“My name’s y/n, by the way,” you say randomly, breaking the silence. 

He laughs, throwing his head back. You’re mortified. How awkward was that? “I was wondering when you were going to tell me,” he says, grinning. “But I think I like princess better,” he smirks, winking. You blush, shaking your head in amusement. 

And as the night dwindles on, the sun rising over the horizon, you both get closer to each other than you ever expected. Through the corny jokes and the continuous flirting, there’s a boy on the other side of town, filled with anger. 

He was humiliated; embarrassed. And he wanted revenge. 

/ \


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will pretty boy finally get his revenge?

After that moment in Sweet Peas trailer, everything came crashing down around you. 

You’re currently standing by Sweetwater River, your arms wrapped around yourself. Tears roll down your face heavily. 

You hear a branch snap behind you. Your head whips around, but the crunching has stopped. 

“W-who’s there?” Your voice quivers, your already shaking body rattling even more. 

You squint, seeing a dark figure dash between trees. 

You take a step backwards, putting your hands in front of you. 

“Who the fuck is there?” You demand, trying to sound strong but your voice cracks. Dammit. 

“Y/n. What a pleasure seeing you again.” The all too familiar voice echoes off the water behind you. 

Your eyes widen as a lone figure steps out of the woods. “Pretty boy,” you gasp. 

“The one and only,” He smirks, walking closer as you take a step back. Your foot nearly goes over the edge of the river. 

He gets closer, close enough for you to feel his breath on your skin. 

“What do you want?” You ask, shrinking away. 

“Oh, honey.” His breath fans across your cheek. “I want you,” 

\- - - 

Weeks have passed since you and Sweet Pea have gotten together. 

You two are practically inseparable, if you see one, you see the other. You’re still shocked at the fact that you have a boyfriend, because, lets admit it, you always thought you would be that lonely cat lady. You also have more friends then you ever imagined. You have the Serpents, but they’re more like your family. These teens, though, they’re your friends because they like you, not because of the jacket on your back. 

“And- and then he- he,” You let out a laugh so hard you nearly tumble over. Sweet Pea sits beside you, a blush covering his cheeks. God, he’s adorable. He’s squeezing your thigh in warning. “He trips over the laundry hamper!” You blurt, before doubling over in laughter. 

Jughead lets out a loud laugh along with Betty, Kevin, Fangs, Veronica, Archie, and Toni. Cheryl is rolling her eyes, but with a smile on her face. 

“I have never heard of anyone so clumsy in my life!” Jughead snorts out, making you laugh harder than you already were. 

Sweet Pea flushes with more embarrassment, before scoffing, “Then you’ve never seen y/n do any simple task,” 

You temporarily stop laughing, before gasping dramatically, slapping his shoulder. “I’m not clumsy!” 

Pea rolls his eyes, “oh yeah? Tell that to the bruises on your knees,” 

Toni and Cheryl share raised eyebrows. 

“Are you sure that’s not from something else, Pea?” Toni jokes, nudging him. 

Now it’s your turn to blush. 

“Like you would know, Toni,” Cheryl says, jabbing her lightly in the side. Toni can’t help but laugh, along with everyone else. 

The morning was perfect. It seemed like everything was fine, wonderful, even. But in less than 24 hours, everything would crumble beneath your feet. 

\- - -  
“Babe, I reallyyy don’t feel like going to this party tonight,” you whine, tracing Sweet Peas abs. 

You two are currently lounging lazily on his pull out couch, cuddling. His shirt was off, probably lying somewhere in Russia from how fast you pulled it off, and yours probably ripped to pieces in Japan. Nothing happened besides a few lingering hickeys, mind you. 

“I don’t either, princess,” he groans, playing with your hair. 

“But we know Veronica would kill us,” You mutter, sitting up. Sweet Pea doesn’t hesitate to pull you back down to him. 

You laugh, slapping him playfully on the chest. His hard, chiseled chest. You groan, “god, you’re so fucking hot.” 

“Says you,” he scoffs, before he kisses you quickly, “you’re fucking beautiful,” he says, before his lips start trailing farther down your throat. 

Your lips find his ear, “I’m sure they won’t mind if we’re a little late,” you crawl onto his lap, his lips still attached to your neck. Sweet Pea growls, grabbing your hips. 

“I don’t think I care at this point,” he says, nipping at your neck. 

\- - 

“You’re late,” Veronica says as soon as she opens the door. 

You blush as you glance at Sweet Pea, whose smirking. You didn’t do anything besides kissing, but the hickeys that you desperately tried to cover are still peaking over your clothes. 

Jughead and Betty glance at each other with raised eyebrows. 

“Well, come on in!” Cheryl says from the corner, grabbing you and pulling you over to her and Toni. 

It was a close inner circle party, only there being Kevin, Cheryl, Toni, Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Archie, Sweet Pea, and you. But you noticed a new face among the group. 

“I spy a love bite with my little eye!” Cheryl squeals, pulling my turtle neck down to show the full hickey. 

“Oh my gosh!” You gasp, prying her hand off your shirt. 

You could see Sweet Pea smirking from where he’s watching, sipping his drink. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met, darling,” a strong voice said from behind you. 

You turn around swiftly. You come face to chest with a boy a little older than you. He has the prettiest blue eyes. 

You raise your eyebrow. “And who are you?” 

“I’m Nick St. Clair. Probably the most handsome man you’ve ever seen,” he smirks, flicking his eyes from your eyes to your lips, before they drift down to your body. 

You scoff, “Sorry, but you don’t qualify as a man just yet,” 

You can hear the snickers of everyone else in the room. 

Sweet Pea is glaring at Nick, stepping towards you. But instead, you hold up a finger to stop him. 

“I already have a real man, anyway,” you finish off, winking at Nick before heading over to Sweet Pea, giving him a long hard kiss. 

There’s some wolf whistles and cat calls. 

You roll your eyes, but Sweet Pea smiles smugly. 

Nick looks angry. You roll your eyes. He doesn’t have the right to be angry just because he was rejected. He mutters, “Whatever. This party was lame anyway,” and he storms out of the door. 

“Oh, my gosh, y/n! That was badass!” Toni says, to which the group cheers. 

“I’ve been trying to get rid of him for days, but daddy wanted me to drag him around like a little puppy. You’re my savior, y/n!” Ronnie says, feigning a worshiping stance. 

The group laughs, you shaking your head with amusement. 

Sweet pea puts his hands on your waist, before whispering, “My badass princess,” 

The night continues, filled with many, many, drinks, laughs, and teasing. 

\- -

“Hey, Pea, I’m going to go get my jacket from your motorcycle, okay?” You tell Sweet Pea, letting him know where you’re going to be disappearing to. 

“You can use mine, baby,” he says, already taking off his Serpent jacket. 

“No, babe, it’s okay. I don’t want you getting cold too,” you laugh, before giving him a quick kiss and walking out. 

As you get in the Lodge elevator and make your way to the quiet streets, you notice someone standing by Sweet Peas motorcycle. You frown, wondering why they were there. 

“Oh, hey,” a familiar voice says as he spins around. 

You groan. “Nick, what are you doing here?” 

He suddenly grabs your waist, pulling you close. His breath is hot on your ear, smelling of alcohol, “I know you want me,” he whispers, which sends chills down your back. 

“You’re really bad at hearing no, huh?” You say sharply. Before you can push him away, his lips find yours. You stand there, struggling. 

“What the hell, y/n!” You hear a harsh voice say from your side. 

You rip yourself from Nick, and look at Sweet Pea with a terrified look on your face. 

“Babe, it’s not what it looks li-“ 

Nick stops you before you can finish, “It’s exactly what it looks like. Y/n, why don’t you tell him about us,” 

You look at Nick in disbelief, “Get your hands off of me!” You demand, before noticing Sweet Peas figure spinning around. 

“Sweets, I- I” You say frantically, stepping forward. Nick grips your arm.

Sweet Pea is gone. 

You turn around, furious. You bring your hand back and slap Nick so hard and fast that there is an instant mark. “I told you to get off of me, Nick!” You shout at him, ripping your hand free. You glance at the spot Sweet Pea was, only seconds before, “I love someone else,” you choke out, tears brimming your eyes. 

You shove Nick away, not sure whether to give him a piece of your mind, or to run before you do anything rash. You decide to run towards the general direction of Sweetwater River, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. 

-

Which is where you are now, Pretty boy caressing your cheek. You flinch away. 

“Get off of me,” you tremble. 

God, first it was Nick, now it’s Pretty boy? Something doesn’t seem right. You’ve never gotten this much attention before, hell, your entire like you’ve WANTED to hide in the back ground. 

“Ever since that night, I’ve wanted you all for myself, y/n. There’s just something about you,” Pretty boy says, before doing something that surprises you. He pulls you in for a hug. 

Your eyes are wide, fearful. Why is he hugging you? And why is a hug more terrifying then anything you’ve ever felt before? You feel him breathe you in, as if he’s getting your scent and never letting it go. You’re disgusted. 

“Get off of me!” You scream, pushing him with all your might. Your anxiety is through the roof, the panic swelling in your chest. 

He yelps. His body is tumbling straight over the edge of the river. You gasp, eyes wide. 

For a second, you freeze in fear. What if he drowns? Should you save him? But then, you think of what he’s done to you. You think of Nick. You make a run for the woods, not looking back. 

You run faster then you ever have before, tears freely flowing down your face. Today has been destroyed by two idiotic boys. And, truthfully, you can’t help but blame yourself. You reach Pops. The place where you were held hostage by pretty boy. The place where you first talked to Sweet Pea. 

“Y/n?” Someone calls out. You messily wipe your nose and eyes, glancing at who it was. 

It was Cheryl and Toni. Toni is seething, glaring at you. Cheryl whispers something into her ear. She hesitates as she walks into Pops, glaring at you the entire time. 

“Y/n, we know what happened with Nick,” She says calmly, rubbing a hand on your back. 

“God, it’s not what it looked like!” You say bitterly, forgetting about the pretty boy situation at the moment. 

“Then what happened, y/n? Sweet Pea was heart broken,” She says, obviously judging you. 

“Nick forced himself onto me!” You shout at her, getting tired of all the shit that happened tonight. “Are you too ignorant to understand that?” You say coldly. 

Cheryl flinches, getting up from her crouched position and stepping backwards. 

“If you’re going to be like that, then I don’t want to talk to you either,” Cheryl scoffs, turning around and walking into Pops. 

Your head falls back against Pops. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” You whisper, not realizing that the next few weeks would be the worst of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can you trust?


	3. Chapter 3

“God, they look perfect for each other,” you say bitterly, glaring at the couple. 

Sweet Pea has his beautiful girlfriend underneath his arm, both of them laughing at something Jughead had said. Betty was rolling her eyes, smiling nonetheless. 

You felt replaced. That used to be you. 

Used. 

You’re the “before” of his life. You’re the “dreadful ex-girlfriend” the “clingy bitch,” the “cheating whore.” Those words had been directed at you ever since the Nick St. Clair situation. 

No matter how many times you’ve tried to explain, Nicks tongue down your throat didn’t settle well with Sweet Pea, or as a matter of a fact, any of your old friends. 

Old. 

They ditched you once the cheating was mentioned. It spread the school like wildfire, and even spread around the Serpents. 

No one believed you when you tried to explain that Nick forced himself on you, or the fact that you slapped the living day light out of him for it. 

The past few weeks have been rocky for you, your life being ripped out from under you like a carpet. Pretty boy hasn’t returned, but his face constantly pops up into your dreams. What if he’s dead? You don’t know whether to be relieved or scared by that thought. 

Your boyfriend, beyond hurt, never spoke another word to you. You begged him to say something, anything really, even something that would cut you like a knife. But instead you cry yourself to sleep every night. Your friends tried to stick with you, but after your multiple breakdowns, they ended up abandoning you. The Serpents always judge you behind your back, whispering about you every time you sit alone at one of the meetings. And to make matters worse, your parents are going through a wicked divorce, the custody for you ripping your family apart. 

And you?   
Well, you were falling apart too, bit by bit. 

You lean against your locker, glancing away from the group as to not get caught staring. 

“Disgusting, isn’t it?” Cheryl says, stopping beside you, arms crossed over her chest. She glances at the small mirror in your locker, reapplying her lipstick carefully. Cheryl’s the only one who stuck by you, even after you yelled at her at Pops. She’s the only one who knows about the whole Pretty boy situation, too. 

“Tell me about it,” you grumble, grabbing your chemistry book. You, sadly, have the next class with Sweet Pea. You used to love this class. Now, though, it nearly kills you to step foot in there. 

After Cheryl’s done, she closed your locker for you. You’re too busy watching the group make their way down the hallway to pay attention. They’re getting closer, the group starting to drift apart as they head in separate directions. SP leans down to kiss his girlfriend, who you still don’t know the name of, and you nearly gag. 

Cheryl grabs your wrist, dragging you past the couple and into the chemistry room. She sits beside you, patting your hand with sympathy. Ever since the whole scandal happened, Cheryl is always giving you sympathetic looks. Toni, her girlfriend, disagrees with it, but no one can control Cheryl and her actions. 

Sweet Pea marches in, not even glancing in your general direction. His seat is a few seats to your left. It was him, Ethel, Cheryl, then you. 

As class begins, you drift off into your thoughts. It drifts so far that you start to think about Nick St. Clair and Pretty boy, to which you suck in a sharp breath. 

“Y/n, are you okay?” The question seems stupid to you. Of course you aren’t okay. Nothing is okay. 

You nod anyway, gently resting your head on the desk. You’ve had a headache for what has seemed like days. 

“Honey, you look pale,” Cherly says, hints of concern bubbling in her voice. 

You shrug, but the movement just makes the pressure behind your eyes become worse. 

“When was the last time you ate?” She asks quietly, resting her hand on your arm. She’s a very touchy feely person, you notice. 

You shrug again, trying to remember. When was it? Yesterday’s breakfast? You haven’t been eating lately, resorting to stay in your room, listening to music as your parents fight. 

“Y/n, if you don’t tell me right this instance I will drag your sorry ass out of here and shove some food down your throat!” She says sharply, her eyes gleaming with honesty. 

You sigh, embarrassed by her outburst, glancing around the room. “I had breakfast yesterday morning,” you recall, nodding to confirm. 

Cheryl gasps dramatically, catching the attention of others, including SP. You sink down into your seat. 

“Y/n! What do you mean you haven’t eaten since yesterday morning! It’s been more than 24 hours!” She says quite loudly, making you blush with embarrassment. The teacher glares a warning. 

“Be quiet,” You hiss, “I’ll eat at lunch!” Which, technically, isn’t a lie because you’re going to eat an apple. That’s all you had time to grab since your mom has been forgetting to make your lunch, and there’s never any lunch money left for you. 

“You need to lose weight anyway,” Ethel mutters to herself. But that doesn’t stop you from hearing, nor Cheryl. 

“Excuse me? Have you seen yourself lately?” Cheryl says, while you refuse to glance up, keeping your eyes on your paper. Ethel has hit one of your soft spots. Your insecurities. But she doesn’t deserve the hate that Cheryl is directing towards her, either. Women are supposed to stick together. 

“Cheryl, stop. She’s not worth it,” you say quietly. 

“Oh cut the act, y/n. I may be big, but at least I’m not a cheater!” She snips at you, before putting in her earbuds, ignoring Cheryl’s scoff. 

Your eyes fill up with tears. They fleetingly meet with Sweet Peas. You look away before you can decipher the look he’s giving you. 

The bell rings, which lets you release your breath. Lunch time. This is the time you can go sulk in the library. 

Sweet Pea is out of the class before you can even blink. Probably to go wait for his girlfriend.

“I’ll talk to you later, y/n.” Cheryl says as soon as Toni comes in sight. She’s also gone before you can blink. 

You sigh, walking down the hallway alone. 

You still feel stares on your back, and the judging looks you get. People have already hated you for being a serpent, and also the fact that you were dating another serpent. But cheating on someone? That was just low. 

As you make your way to your locker, you stop short. On the cover of your locker, “serpent slut” is spelled out with red lipstick. 

Tears spring to your eyes once again. You glance around you, hearing snaps of cameras. Your eyes find a group of serpents, all laughing. Fangs and Toni being the leading two. Toni holds a tube of red lipstick in her hands. She playfully hands it to Cheryl, who looks mortified. 

Sweet Pea stands there, frozen. He stares at you like you’re the only one in the hallway. But then, his girlfriend grips his arm, nearly falling over from laughing so hard. 

You blink the tears away, ignoring everyone around you. You spin around and dash into the crowd. 

\- - - -   
The day sucked majorly. Once you get home, you get yelled at by both of your parents. The only thing they seem to agree on is that you’re a mistake. 

The pictures of you seeing the locker becomes viral over the course of the day, you getting hate from all over now. You still haven’t eaten. 

When you’re invited to Cheryl’s party, you almost say no. But then you think about having to be in this horrible house, not being able to sleep. And you can’t remember the last time you went to a party. Maybe when you were with Sweet Pea. But that was the old you. 

To: Blossom girl 

I’ll be there 

From: y/l/n 

\- - - 

When you show up, the party is raging. It’s 2 in the morning and still going strong. You instantly regret showing up tonight. 

Cheryl greets you at the door, pulling you in. “You look great, y/n!” You’re wearing ripped black skinny jeans, with a light blue low cut top, and black pumps. 

“Thanks! You too!” You reply, appreciating her black leather shorts, fishnet leggings, and red tank top. 

You glance around the room, your heart nearly stopping when you see Sweet Pea and his girlfriend pressed so close together they seem to be conjoined. Fangs stands beside them, talking to someone you’ve never seen before. Jughead is playing with Betty’s hair as she talks to Toni, who glances between you and Cheryl, giving you the stink eye. 

You aren’t upset with Toni. She has the right to be angry with you. You just wish you could explain it all to her. To him. 

“Come, come, darling!” Cheryl says, grabbing your wrist and bringing you closer to your ex friends. They all glance at you, besides Sweets, who is still pressed against his girlfriend. They give you generous smiles, which you return half heartedly.

“Y/n! I want you to meet my childhood friend, Michael,” she says, gesturing to the boy that Fangs is talking to. 

You can see Sweet Pea retreat from the ongoing battle with his girlfriend. He looks over at you, but you ignore his gaze. 

“Hello,” you say softly, smiling at him. He gives you a big grin, catching your hand in his and slowly bringing it towards his mouth. You never break eye contact. 

“What a pleasure to meet you, y/n.” His voice is like velvet, you notice. 

You blush, eyebrows flicking up in surprise. 

“Would you like a drink?” He asks, titling his head to the side. A small wink is accompanied by this gesture. 

“Sure,” you reply, blinking as he departs in the crowd. You turn back, eyes wide in surprise. You can tell that they’re judging you. Your smile drops off your face. 

Sweet Pea has a blank expression on his face, while Betty and Fangs frown at you. Toni is still glaring at you. 

Sweet Pea has started kissing his girlfriend again, more aggressively. You can’t help but feel hurt, glancing away, pretending to smile. 

Michael returns with two cups. “My lady,” he says, handing it to you. You both clink your red solo cups, before you tilt it back and chug nearly half the cup. Michael has his eyebrow raised, as does most of the group. “A women after my own heart,” he says, to which you roll your eyes and take another sip. 

“Y/n, you need to get laid!” Cheryl blurts out, taking in your current state. Drinking nearly all of your beer on the first sip? Red lights are flickering in her head. Cheryl always has been one to speak her thoughts. 

You spit out your drink, coughing as your hand instinctively covers your mouth. 

As you start to recover, you can tell that the group is startled because they all look at Cheryl with wide eyes. 

Sweet Peas attention is all on Cheryl at the moment. His eyes look dark, his chest heaving. You glare at him. He doesn’t have the right to be mad at you. 

“I know the perfect guy for that,” Michael says, winking at you. 

A fiery blush rapidly spreads across your cheeks, all thoughts of Sweets thrown out of the equation. 

Michael ups the flirtation, sliding to your side. You can’t help but laugh at his terrible jokes. You aren’t really flirting back, not really. You’re merely living your life freely. 

You suddenly feel light headed. 

The mixture of not eating for nearly 48 hours and the alcohol in your system starts to kick in. Another possibility may be the fact that your ex friends are all looking at you like you’re a slut (which you aren’t, which makes everything worse), your ex boyfriend has a girlfriend (not shocking. Sweet Pea is the best, you admit, which just makes your heart ache), and a super attractive boy is eyeing you up and down as he licks his lips (which, gross. You’re not some chew toy). 

You swallow hard. 

“I’m gonna go,” you say, stumbling as you step towards the direction of the door. Michael’s there, easily catching you, your hand gripping his bicep to stop your fall. His hand grips your shoulder reassuringly. 

“Want me to bring you home?” Michael asks, a smirk on his face. You ignore the way your neck erupts with goose bumps. 

You blink your eyes multiple times. Why are your eyelids suddenly so heavy? You ignore how your shoulders tense with suspicion, letting your thoughts go for once. 

You barely see the look Cheryl shares with Betty and Toni. 

“Uh, I think it might be best if you just stay here-“ Cheryl tries to interfere, but you retaliate. 

“Actually,” you interrupt, eyes closing for a second before reopening, “that sounds great,” Michael seems ecstatic, sending Cheryl a wicked grin as he slings your arm over his shoulders. 

“If that’s what the lady wants,” Michael chuckles, winking, before steadying you. 

As you walk away, Cheryl’s suspicion is growing, the knot in her stomach growing, “I don’t feel good about this,” she states. Her eyebrows furrow at the sight of your body practically being draped onto his, your head lulling back slightly. 

“Me either. That guy is giving me the major creeps,” Toni says, looking concerned for you. 

“Then why the fuck are we standing here? Are we just going to let her get taken away by a complete stranger?” Sweet Pea hisses, which surprises them all, especially his girlfriend. 

“He has a point,” Jughead says, before stepping towards you, who has nearly disappeared out of the door. 

Sweet Pea untangles himself from his girlfriend, stalking towards you two. The group exchange glances. 

Jughead, Fangs, and Toni follow close by. 

“Why are they chasing after her? She deserves everything thrown her way,” Rebecca, Peas girlfriend, spits. 

“Excuse me, bitch? Are you seriously saying that y/n deserves to potentially get sexually assaulted? You’re sick.” Cheryl spits right back, before stomping away, following the scene unfolding before them. 

Betty shakes her head in disgust, “Y/n may be a cheater, but she would never let someone else be attacked.” She also leaves, disappointed in Rebecca. 

Rebecca bitterly looks around her, snipping at people who glance curiously at her. She goes to a secluded corner, pulling out her phone. She hits speed dial. 

“Hey.” She says, glancing to check if anyone’s watching her, “We have a bit of a problem,” 

\- 

Your head is killing you. You hear Michael whisper something into your ear as he helps you down the steps. 

You can’t seem to stay upright, nearly hitting the ground multiple times. 

“Use your fucking legs,” Michael yells as you almost fall, once again. 

You can’t help but let out a whimper. Everything’s just too much for you right now. Everything is falling apart and you just want it to stop. 

You try to pull out of his grip, but he slings you towards his car, pushing you against it, before pointing his finger into your chest. 

“If you don’t stop crying, I’m going to beat your ass,” he seethes, tightening his left hand around your waist. You wince at this, tears close to spilling. Your vision is blurry and you can tell you’re about to pass out from the heavy wave of nausea. 

“If you don’t get the hell away from her, I’ll beat yours,” you hear someone growl from behind Michael. 

Your head slowly peaks around Michael. Sweet Pea is standing there, arms crossed over his chest. His stance is defensive, ready to attack at any moment. Why is he here? Doesn’t he hate you? 

Jughead, Toni, and Fangs are also there, looking at Michael with disgust. 

“Oh, she just wants to have a little fun! Right, y/n,” he asks, his grip becoming even tighter on your hip. He glances back over to you, sending a warning look. You whimper again. 

Sweet Pea doesn’t hesitate after this confirmation. He yanks Michael off of you, in what seems like slow motion, throwing him onto the ground. You feel yourself crumple to the ground at the loss of support. Black spots liter your vision. 

“Don’t you ever touch her!” He snarls, punching Michael so hard there’s a deafening crack. 

Jughead and Fangs do all they can to hold him back, pulling him off of the criminal. 

Michael is lying on the ground, groaning pitifully. 

You’re still sitting against the car, your breathing heavy. You get a far away look, the scenes in front of you changing to Nick St. Clair, to Pretty boy, to Michael, back to the black dots. You prefer the latter. 

“You’re going to pay for this!” Michael yells at you, pointing in your direction, before Cheryl gives him a hard kick to his balls. Your grin is brief. 

You barely see or hear him. All you can see and think about are these flashbacks flashing across your eyes. 

Suddenly there’s someone beside you, gently touching your cheek. You flinch, “I told you to get off of me, Nick!” You shout, attempting to push the figure away from you. God, it seems so real. You hear a sharp inhale. You clench your eyes shut. “I told you. I love someone else,” you whisper. 

The last thing you remember is falling forwards in a jumbled heap. 

 

/ 

You wake up to a consistent beeping noise. You groan softly, attempting to shield your eyes from the bright light. 

“Y/n?” 

You’re surprised to hear his voice. 

You blink your eyes open, the light glaringly bright. 

“Sweet Pea?” You croak out, blinking a few more times to clear the fog. 

His face becomes apparent. His hair is splayed across his forehead, his eyes red and slightly swollen. A fresh bruise on his jaw. 

“Sweet Pea, what happened to your face?” You ask, your hand reaching for his jaw. 

Sweet Pea steps back from your touch. You feel hurt, your hand dropping to your side. 

“I’m going to go get a doctor,” his voice seems blank, void of any emotions. 

“Swee-“ before you can finish, he’s gone. You sigh, glancing at your surroundings sadly. 

You wonder fleetingly how long you’ve been here, and better yet, if anyone has come to visit you. 

The doctor enters, pulling back the curtain. “Ah, Miss y/l/n. How are you feeling?” You can’t see whether Sweet Pea has returned with him or not. 

“Pretty good considering I don’t even know why I’m here,” you reply nonchalantly. 

The doctors eyebrows furrow, “Are you telling me that you don’t remember any of the events leading to your arrival?” He seems concerned by this. 

“I don’t remember anything,” you say curiously. What happened? Why is he treating you like you’re a doll? 

The doctors expression softens, “You passed out from a mixture of the alcohol in your system and the fact that you haven’t eaten in quite a while. Your friends told us how long it’s been since you’ve eaten.” 

You blink. This doesn’t explain how you got here. 

Instead of pressing him on what you already know, you instead ask, “Friends?” 

Suddenly Cheryl’s head pops out from behind the curtain. 

“Oh, honey! You look horrible!” She says, rushing to your side. You laugh at her antics. 

“I can always count on you to make me feel better,” you say, a small smile on your lips. Cheryl smiles cheekily, but there’s an underlying meaning. You’re about to press her when Toni comes out from behind the curtain, Jughead and Betty right behind her. You let out a surprised laugh, forgetting about Cheryl for the moment. 

It’s suddenly very crowded, with multiple people explaining what happened last night, them asking if you’re okay, and if you need them to beat him up (again, which you noticed them say multiple times).

Tears breach your eyes. It feels like the old times. 

“Ahem,” a voice clears, making you glance towards the door. Fangs stands there, a hand on Sweet Peas shoulder. 

It’s completely silent, besides your hitched breath. It’s like all the air got sucked out of the room. 

You stare at him, he stares at you. 

“Uh.. well, we’re going to go get something to eat! We’ll be, uh, right back,” Jughead says awkwardly, ushering the rest of them out of the room. 

You briefly look at them, before pointing your attention back to SP. 

He takes a careful step towards you. You pat an open space on your hospital bed. He sits tenderly, barely on the bed, practically ready to spring up and fly out of the room if need be. 

You flail helplessly for words before simply saying, “Hi,”. God. Your voice is so soft, delicate, fragile. 

“Y/n,” Sweet Pea says just as softly. His eyes flicker from your eyes to the ground, hand clenched into a fist, “I... I need to know the truth.” 

You already know what he’s talking about. You start playing with the hem of your gown. “What do you want to know?” You’ve dreamed of this moment for the last few weeks. This is not how you expected it to happen. 

It’s so quiet in this damned hospital room, the want to throw something against the wall to break the silence sounds extremely appealing. All your emotions the last few weeks are collectively piling up, and you just want it to spill out. 

“Tell me why you keep hurting me,” his words make him sound so small. His shoulders are hunched, arms now crossed defensively over his stomach. Your breath hitches, all that boiling anger slipping away. 

“I never meant to hurt you, Sweets.” You can tell the nickname nearly kills him because he shudders. 

“Then why did you say what you did last night? Why did you say those words? To play with my head?” He sounds angry as he says this, like this was planned, springing to his feet. He paces for a second, before locking his eyes on your, clenching his jaw, “Why did you call me Nick?” 

You choke out a strangled sound. You’re starting to remember everything in a rush, his words ringing in your ears. You remember being crumpled on the ground, flashbacks of Nick replaying in your mind. Of pretty boy. Michael. 

“I- I wasn’t calling you Nick,” you stutter out. Breathing was becoming a difficult task. No, no, no. He has it all wrong! 

“Then what were you saying? Why would you deepen the wound!” His voice raises again, eyes fiery with hurt. You never meant to hurt him. 

“I’ve been trying to tell you! I begged you to listen to me, Sweet Pea! I told you that I would never cheat on you,” you exclaim, controlling the urge to shout back at him. 

“Then why did I catch you with your tongue down his throat, hmm?” He asks, pressing the subject. You can tell it’s rhetorical. He thinks he already knows the answer. 

“I told you that he forced himself on me! Sweets, what I said last night,” your voice quivers. “I meant it. I pushed him away. I told him I loved someone else,” 

He seems defeated, “You’re only making this worse.” He says bitterly. “First this, now you’re telling me you’ve been in love with someone else this entire time. God.” 

Silence. 

You can’t help but let out a small laugh. A laugh that you desperately wish he would return, to tell you this was all a joke. 

Sweet Pea glares at you, “How is this funny?” 

Your laugh becomes painful, a hard laugh now that makes your head start to ache. 

Sweet Pea turns on his heel, heading towards the door. No! 

“I’m in love with YOU, you idiot!” You call out. The air is tense again. He freezes. “When I told him to stop, I told him that I loved someone else. That someone else is you, babe.” You can’t help the nickname slip out of your mouth, but you’re happy it does. You can tell he believes you. It’s like a weight is lifted off his shoulders, things clicking into place. 

He turns towards you fully, a confused grin slowly appearing on his face, “Are you serious?” 

“Yes, you big lug!” You say, noticing how the tension is disintegrating. You’re happier then you’ve felt in a long time. It’s like everything is fixed when Sweet Pea is smiling. He’s smiling because of you! 

Sweet pea steps right in front of you, sitting on the bed again. 

Before you can even think, his lips are pressed against yours. It’s like fireworks blast off. You kiss back passionately, your hand tangling in his hair. God, how you missed this. You missed him. And from the way he’s kissing you, he missed you too. 

You pull apart, resting your head against his forehead. 

“I love you too, y/n.” 

There’s a loud cheer from the door. You both startle away for a second, before you can’t help but giggle, shoving your face in the crook of his neck. 

Cheryl is the leading cheer before she says cheekily, “I told you that you needed to get laid!” 

And with that, the room is filled with loud laughter. 

-

 

Little did they know, across the street, a man was being tortured for his failures. 

“You failed me,” a dark, hate filled voice says, before a loud clap of skin against skin is heard. The mans head hangs, a fresh red hand mark on his cheek. It’s bruised, blood dripping from cuts running down his face. 

“I-I-I’m sorry, sir. I almost had her!” He stutters out, keeping his eyes on the ground. One eye is swollen shut. 

Another painful slap. 

“But is she here? No! You’re disgraceful,” the voice growls out. “And now, you’re useless to me,” 

“No! No, please sir-“ before he could plead for his life, a gunshot is heard, the birds outside flapping away in a panic, letting out chirps of terror. 

“Rest in hell, Michael,” the man laughs, stepping over the now lifeless body. 

He walks over to the window, breathing in the fresh air. He sighs as he looks out at the hospital, knowing that the one person he wants is inside that building. “I will get you, y/n. And I’ll kill anyone who gets in my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> At first, It was the jacket on your back that made you a target. But now it’s the humiliation that you descended upon a boy. Hmm. I wonder what the revenge will consist of. You better watch your back, y/n ;).


End file.
